


i'm coming with you

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to get away for a while. Harry asks no questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coming with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I did a while ago about when it all gets too much for Louis, and who can blame him really, and of course Harry goes with him. Title's from New Day by Scouting For Girls because most of my titles seem to come from them.

Louis wakes up one morning and knows instantly that he has to leave. He gets dressed, grabs a bag and packs it with enough clothes for two people then wakes Harry and drives them both away, far away from London and the life they’ve built up in the last three years. 

Harry doesn’t ask why or where they are going and for that Louis is grateful for he knows the answer to neither question. 

They drive in silence with the radio filling the spaces that would otherwise be filled by their conversations about anything and everything. They don’t sing along but both smile when one of their songs is played. It still feels unreal sometimes; that this is their life, this is their job, this is _them_. 

Somewhere along the motorway, Louis lets out a sigh and Harry knows they’re no longer driving aimlessly, they’re headed somewhere. He doesn’t know where exactly but Louis does and, like always, he trusts Louis with everything. Instead of prompting his bandmate to tell him their destination, Harry swings his legs onto the dashboard, settles back into his seat and closes his eyes, allowing Louis to take them where he needs to. 

The only words spoken are at a service station just over the Scottish border. Louis asks Harry what he wants to drink even though he knows the answer is Diet Coke, always Diet Coke. They share a family bag of Doritos (Original because they’re the only flavour Harry likes).

The silence isn’t awkward; it’s comfortable like a warm blanket or a mug of tea. It’s starting to get dark and the rain that has been falling steadily all day gets heavier. Harry watches the droplets slide down his window, silently cheering one on, wanting it to reach the finishing line first but losing track of it before it makes it halfway. His head lolls against the door, cushioned by his curls and it’s only the hand on his knee that keeps him awake, silently telling him _they’re almost there, just five more minutes_.

The five minutes turns into ten, and then fifteen but Harry doesn’t hold it against him. He looks up with a start when seventeen minutes has passed and the car slows to a stop. They’re parked outside a small motel in the middle of nowhere, only three other cars in the car park. 

He stretches, his back clicking, then faces Louis who winks then gestures for him to get out; they’re here. 

“You’re mental. Completely mental.” Harry croaks, it’s the first thing he’s said since he woke up that morning to Louis telling him to get dressed. It’s said affectionately though so Louis just smiles and shrugs _what can you do_ and leads the way over to the door. Harry follows. He always follows. Louis could lead him off the end of a pirate’s plank and Harry would follow.

The woman who’s standing behind the receptionist’s desk is every inch the typical Scot from her mess of ginger curls down to her tartan slippers. “What time do you call this, boys?” she smiles at them as though they’re her grandchildren come for their weekly visit and not strangers who have driven for hours for no reason. 

Louis turns on the charm to get them a room while Harry wanders over to the leaflets stacked on a small table. He learns they’re in Inverness and picks up adverts for attractions nearby which include Loch Ness because he feels they can’t come this far and not at least try and spot the myth. 

When they reach room 46, the door shuts with a click and the bag containing their belongings drops with a thump. The boys shrug off their jackets and kick off their jeans, sliding into bed quickly. They slot together like two jig-saw pieces and for a while it is enough to just lay and soak up one another. 

“I don’t know why.” Louis says after a while; the confession muffled and wet against Harry’s neck. 

“I didn’t ask.” Is the only suitable reply he can summon. With Louis, he never asks. 

At this, Louis tilts his head so their eyes lock; stormy blue meeting startlingly calm green. He sighs, the sound accepting and contented, then drops a kiss to Harry’s cheek, conveying everything he is feeling into one gesture. Harry interprets them all, smiling softly when Louis drops his head back to his neck where he fits perfectly as though their bodies were designed to hold one another. 

They both drop off quickly, the sound of the other’s breathing acting as a lullaby to the other. They stay wrapped around each other all night; not too tight but tight enough to feel secure. Harry hasnt had such a peaceful night’s sleep in so long. He thanks Louis. 

~ 

The next day they wake to the squawks of seagulls hunting for breakfast and the distant sound of stormy waves breaking as they approach the shore. 

Harry sends a text to Zayn letting them know they’re alive because as sensible as he usually is, he knows that in his current state of mind, fried and out of touch, Louis probably hasn’t checked in with the rest of the band and therefore they’re all probably going spare worrying about them. His phone buzzes with Zayn’s reply ( _Ok mate, just be back for Tuesday and watch out for Liam x_ ) which makes Louis stir in his arms, his long lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes flutter. 

“Morning, sunshine.” he breathes, ducking to press his lips to Louis’ to speed up his awakening. Neither care about morning breath anymore. It’s another irrelevant boundary to them. 

“You’re incredible.” Louis murmurs. “Did you know that.” 

It’s a little early for an ego-boost but Harry takes it anyway. “I did but it’s always nice to hear from you.” he teases gently. “Any reason for the compliments?” 

Louis finally opens his eyes and lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder. “For coming with me without asking any questions. For putting up with me twenty four seven. The list is endless really…” He is fully awake now and sitting up, fidgeting with his t-shirt instead of looking at Harry, his cheeks flushed as he confesses things he's kept bottled up for too long. 

Harry’s insides flush with the feelings he associates with Louis; warmth, happiness, love. “You up to talking yet?” 

Louis shrugs but Harry knows he’ll start in a moment. Sure enough, a minute and a half later Louis takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. “I woke up feeling suffocated…like if I stayed where I was a moment longer I would’ve lashed out at someone and done something I would’ve regretted. I needed a break and quickly so I grabbed everything I needed and got away. It’s selfish and stupid and I know we can’t just run away when it all gets too much but two days, Harry. That’s all I need. Two days and I’ll go back to doing what I love.” 

Louis starts to tremble a little and Harry knows instantly that it’s the guilt of just getting up and leaving that is eating away at him. He rubs a hand down Louis’ bare arm and makes comforting noises like his mum always made when he was little. They work on Louis the way they worked on him and soon Louis is curling into his side, his breathing back to normal and a smile stretching his lips. 

“You’re not selfish.” Harry tells him. “You’re completely and utterly human. We’ve been working flat out for months, we all need to get away for a while.” 

“You’re incredible.” Louis repeats, sending him a blinding smile that renders the younger boy temporarily speechless. “Can we just do nothing for a couple of days?”

And so that is what they do. They laze in bed all day watching whatever is on the tv, be it Jeremy Kyle or CBBC or the local Gaelic channel. They order ice cream from room service and pizza from the Dominos four miles down the road, giggling when the bewildered receptionist delivers it to their door. They play games like Eye-Spy and Rummy, using Smarties to gamble. They build a fort out of duvets and hide away when the rain gets too loud; their bodies pressed so close their chests rise and fall simultaneously when they each take a breath. They kiss slowly and sweetly, savouring the other’s taste for when they have to return to reality and can’t do this whenever they want in fear of being caught. They do whatever they can within the sanctuary of the four walls. 

When the tv menu reads Monday and the six o clock news is on, Harry tells Louis that they need to leave tomorrow. He doesn’t want to tell him; he hasn’t seen Louis this happy in a while, but he does what he has to. 

Louis accepts it with a smile and kisses Harry again, whispering into their joined mouths that they better spend their remaining time in the best way possible then. 

The few clothes they’ve bothered to put on (Louis - a t-shirt and joggies, Harry - boxers) are shed and Harry moves on top of Louis, kissing him over and over again; each a different promise. He rests his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis pants against his neck when he comes, Harry’s name slipping out along with curses and _I love you_ 's. 

~

They kiss Mrs Macintosh, the receptionist, on each cheek making her giggle like one of their thirteen year old fans and promise to come back next year, bringing _those nice boys they were on the telly with_ with them.

Because they’ve left early enough and because Harry keeps flapping the leaflet in Louis’ face they make a detour and stop in at the Loch Ness visitor centre. Harry makes them stand in the wind and rain for twenty minutes as he tries to spot the monster. He gives up when his fingers have started to lose feeling, even with Louis clutching them tightly, and pouts like a petulant child. Louis claims to have seen Nessie and even waves to prove it which earns him a half-hearted punch on the shoulder. Harry sulks while Louis buys Liam, Niall and Zayn tacky mugs and stickers in the gift shop, sneaking a fridge magnet of the monster onto the pile so he can have his own souvenir of the weekend. 

The drive back is nothing like the one before. They play car games, shouting over the top of each other to say who saw the yellow car first and making up ridiculous things for Eye-Spy ("where the fuck is the camel, Harry?"). When Harry phones Nick and requests What Makes You Beautiful they reminisce the trip to America to film the video, laughing loudly and filling the car with the happy familiar sound. Harry smiles out the window when he thinks Louis isn’t looking; this is _his_ Louis again. 

When they step into their apartment they’re met with shouts and cheers as their bandmates descend on them, pulling them all into a group hug and acting like they’ve been gone for longer than two days. Harry feels a burst of happiness for His Boys, thankful that they’re all going through this together, and when he meets Louis’ eye across Niall’s shoulder, he knows they’re back where they belong. 

Louis promises Liam he won’t do it again. Harry finds his hand in the mess of limb and silently promises that he'll be there if he ever does.


End file.
